


Entwined

by haldoor



Category: The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> Vaguely spoilerish for the book 'The Power of Six' by Pittacus Lore; MMF Threesome sex that didn't actually happen in the story<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own the characters or the novels; I write porn in my spare time and no money is exchanged<br/><b>Beta:</b> Unbeta'd; please point out any glaring errors<br/><b>Summary:</b> Sam reflects on his current situation with Six and John, and then there's some naughtiness that was probably completely uncalled for <s>but I couldn't stop myself from writing</s><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[1_million_words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) Pool Party challenge, and also partly inspired by 4-5 July's Weekend Challenge at the same comm.; the prompt was: _Independence_.

This is truly what independence is about, Sam thought to himself as he considered the situation he had wound up in – no, had chosen to become involved in – making decisions for himself; for _themselves_.

He wasn't alone – it wasn't that kind of independence – but being away from his mother and his step-father and having no adults here to guide any of them meant that everything he, Six and John did, they had to decide for themselves. Whether those decisions turned out to be good or bad ones – only time would tell.

Running from the FBI and police was one thing, but when you threw keeping out of the Mogadorians' hands into the mix, it wasn't just dangerous, it was death-defying. And yeah, if they didn't make the right choices, John and Six could absolutely die, no matter what mad ninja skills they had. Sam tried not to think about how he could die too, being only collateral damage as far as the Mogs were concerned; that was minor in the grand scheme of things, as long as the remaining Lorien Garde stayed alive.

Sam rolled over in his makeshift bed, twisting the blankets underneath himself. Sure he heard something, he lifted his head, holding his breath to amplify any sounds. Bernie Kosar trotted into view, sniffing the breeze. "Hey, Bernie Kosar. Can't sleep either?"

Bernie Kosar padded close enough for Sam to pat him, then wandered away and through the door. A gust of wind made Sam turn his head and he squinted at the shadows moving across the wall. "Six? John? That you?"

There was a low sound, like John letting his breath out, and then he appeared in the doorway, a shadow behind him that could only be Six. She was the most beautiful girl Sam had ever seen, and John – it had to be said – was one of the most handsome boys, even if Sam tried not to think about that too much. They were equally amazing, both in their beauty and in their interest in Sam – no one had ever wanted to include him or his weird sci-fi geekiness in their lives before – these two not only accepted his friendship, but were actually allowing him to help them in their journey to find the other Garde.

Sam couldn't help thinking that no matter what John said about him and Sarah, he had to have an interest in Six, or he wouldn't flirt with her so much. Sam felt more than a little jealous of that, sure that he didn't stand any sort of chance with Six if John wanted to be with her. And yet… Six liked Sam; it was obvious she did by the way she treated him – although she treated John pretty much the same way.

Now, the two of them stepped closer to Sam, and he sat up, crossing his legs as they lowered themselves to the floor next to him.

"Where were you going?" Sam asked them.

John smiled lopsidedly in the dim light, flicking a guilty-seeming look at Six before focusing back on Sam. "Couldn't sleep; we were going for a walk. But… we saw you were awake too."

"Didn't want to leave you alone," Six added, putting a hand on Sam's knee.

There was a glitter in her eyes that took Sam's breath for a moment, and he swallowed hard, highly aware of the heat in her touch, even through his jeans. He glanced at John, strangely pleased to see a similar look in his darkened eyes.

"What…" Sam started, "What's going on?"

"We were just thinking that if the Mogs got us-" John said.

"Not that they will," Six added.

"Right." John nodded. "But if they did… or if something happened that made us split up…"

Sam looked from one to the other of them, Six's hand burning hot on his leg, his heart thumping louder and louder in his own ears.

"We may not have many more nights like this," Six finished, biting her lip like she was worried about something other than the obvious.

Sam studied her eyes for a few moments, his breath coming in softly hitched sounds.

John put a hand on Sam's other knee, making him start slightly and turn his attention to the glowing of John's eyes.

"Are you saying…" Sam tried, his voice catching before he could complete the sentence.

Six took her hand back. Sam felt the loss of it keenly, although he was very aware of the heat of John's hand on his other knee.

As Six lifted her sweatshirt over her head, Sam found his eyes drawn to the whiteness of her bare shoulders. "We're saying that what we've gone through together – and what we still have to go through before this is over – there's no telling when we'll have another quiet time like this."

John's hand moved away, and then he was pulling his t-shirt off, letting the cool breeze find his broad chest. "Just the three of us," John whispered.

Sam felt a shudder of need go through his whole body. "What… what about Sarah?"

"After what she did?" Six asked, an eyebrow lifting.

"It's just us now," John said.

Sam swallowed again, torn as to which of the two he should be looking at. He nodded, and reached to remove his own shirt.

His consent stated by his action, the others moved quickly to remove the rest of their clothing; Sam discarding his own almost as quickly.

While this kind of overt behavior had not been part of their journey so far, somehow it didn't seem wrong that they had now been moved to this; to the contrary, it seemed the most natural thing in the world .

Sam found his mouth covered by Six's, and he plunged his tongue inside, aware of more than one pair of hands moving over his body. He fell against John with Six following, her soft – and yet somehow firm at the same time – breasts meeting his naked chest for the first time.

John's lips sought a spot right behind Sam's ear that had him whining in need. His hands curved around Sam's flanks, drawing him up and into John's lap.

Well aware of the hardness of John's erection at his buttocks, Sam turned Six's head gently, his other hand finding her nipple as she sighed into his mouth and aligned her body with his. Her back arching slightly, she pressed herself against Sam's cock, but didn't allow it to enter her.

John's teeth nibbled at Sam's earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. Sam didn't know what he'd done to deserve their attention, but he wasn't complaining. Six pulled away from the kiss, allowing Sam time to draw breath. She was still moving against him as he curved his arms around her, the rhythm of her movements making him gasp with need.

Sam's eyes widened as Six leaned past him and her mouth connected with John's. She hadn't stopped the gentle undulation of her body, and as John leaned forward to deepen the kiss with Six, Sam felt the heat of his chest flat against his own back. He felt oddly squashed, but not in a bad way; the friction of the others moving against him felt more pleasurable than almost anything else he'd known.

John made an odd noise in his throat, and then tore his lips from Six's, turning his head towards Sam. Without thinking, Sam turned his face so that they could kiss, moaning into John's mouth as Six sped up her actions. Her increasing excitement was evident as she grabbed at Sam's hand, guiding it to her breast as she let out several low groans.

Sam and John continued to kiss, their tongues twining and releasing as they too sped up their movements, the combined enthusiasm of them all driving what felt like a ball of heated energy around them. Sam heaved a breath as he dragged his mouth from John's, bucking between Six and John. White light filled his vision as Sam flew over the edge, and he wondered whether it was his imagination or if John had turned his Lumen on.

The others continued to rock together in concert, sending frissons of further pleasure shuddering through Sam as Six and John joined him in reaching their own peaks. Sam had a sensation of floating, though he was still firmly wedged between John and Six.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sam reached one hand back to hold John's hip while wrapping the other around Six's waist. He opened his eyes, surprise making him hiccup as he saw how close they were to the ceiling. So it wasn't his imagination that they were hanging in the air! Clearly, John or Six – or both of them – had used their telekinesis, perhaps without realizing it. The glow of John's Lumen scattered shadows around them, brightening up the dull room.

"Does that always happen when you orgasm?" Sam asked.

Six let out a far more girlish giggle than Sam had thought her capable of, and John echoed her laughter in his deeper voice. The sound of their joint laughter was both musical and infectious; Sam found himself joining in, though he wasn't sure if the answer to his question was yes or no. It hardly mattered in the end.

The ceiling began to recede and the light to fade as they held to one another, and then, when they were resting on Sam's bedding once more, they eased apart, trading smiles as they wiped at the dampness on each other's bodies.

"That was good." Six wrapped a blanket around herself and stroked a fingertip along Sam's jaw, following it with a light kiss to his lips.

Sam didn't feel embarrassed in the least – although the last thing he'd expected tonight was to end up in a threesome with these two – if anything, he felt proud that he'd been allowed into the circle of the most amazing people he knew. They were both so independent in their own way, and yet now so reliant on their combined strength; the strength he was finally able to believe he added to in his own small way.

Six threw a grin in John's direction as he straightened up from pulling on his shorts, and Sam dragged his own underwear up his thighs. The three of them tumbled together on the bedding, scrabbling to pull it around and over them as they nestled together, Sam still firmly ensconced between the other two.

As he drifted into sleep, Sam was aware of John and Six reaching to hold each other's hands, and the last thing he was conscious of thinking was that they could make it through anything the Mogs threw at them as long as they had each other to count on.

~//~

END


End file.
